bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Mirai Sasaki
|romaji = Sasaki Mirai |birthday = January 2 |age = 38 |gender = Male |height = 200 cm (6'7") |hair = Dark Green with Yellow streaks |eye = Yellow |quirk = Foresight |status = Deceased |birthplace = Tokyo |occupation = Pro Hero (Formerly) Sidekick (Formerly) |teams = Shie Hasseikai Raid Team |debut = Chapter 124 |debutanime = Episode 63 |voice = |image gallery = Yes |eng voice = Brandon McInnis }} |Sasaki Mirai}} , also known as was a Pro Hero and Mirio Togata's mentor. He was also a former Sidekick and was considered to be the brains of All Might. Sir Nighteye was famous for being one of the smartest people in the world until his death after the raid on the Shie Hassaikai. Appearance Sir Nighteye was a lean-but-muscular man with sharp and rather elongated features. His shiny hair was always worn smoothed down and parted to his left, and was of a dark green color, with three yellow streaks towards the front, two on his right and one on his left. His eyebrows were also yellow, matching the rims of the triangular glasses he wore and the strikingly bright-yellow irises of his stern-looking eyes. His looks gave off a sense of authority, as he rarely smiled, and he always appeared to be glaring. Unusually for a Pro Hero, Nighteye appeared to prefer plain office clothes (a plain white suit with gold buttons, a white dress shirt and a red dotted tie) instead of an elaborate hero costume. His clothes, however, seem to be quite durable as he used them during battles and they didn't show any sign of damage or tearing. According to his character bio in Volume 14, Nighteye was designed with the intention of invoking the stereotypical image of a Japanese man. Nighteye Color Scheme.png|Sir Nighteye in manga. Personality Sir Nighteye maintained a stoic and intimidating presence, with a cold and sharp glare, but that was only the side he showed in public. Nighteye greatly valued humor and actually required people to make him laugh before he acknowledged them. Nighteye believed that humor and energy were vital elements for the future of society and punished subordinates that failed to display those qualities. Nighteye was a big fan of All Might, having watched videos about his deeds and keeping several of his collectibles. He was easily able to recollect events and details of All Might's heroism from the past. All Might also attempted to shape Nighteye's vision of what a hero was supposed to represent: someone who instills fear in the heart of villains through power and hope in the hearts of civilians through good humor. Though he appeared to be rather cold in some situations, he was very quick to jump to the defense of his sidekicks and anyone who worked under him. He was quick and very open about when he made mistakes and defended other people who had made mistakes under his orders. Nighteye apparently feared using his Quirk to a large extent, particularly when it involved foreseeing an individual's future death as he formerly believed that once he saw into the future that future was set in motion and could not be changed, a mindset he changed shortly before his death when he witnessed Izuku Midoriya defying his Quirk's vision during the Shie Hassaikai Arc. Abilities Overall Abilities: According to All Might, Sir Nighteye does not have any impressive physical abilities and acted more of a support for his intelligence. However, he is shown to be exceptionally fast and capable of throwing heavy projectiles as well as being able to trip up very large foes. Furthermore, under his suit, he sports an impressive physique showing that either he deliberately hides his physical prowess to catch opponents off-guard, or he is simply underestimated by most, or increased his physical prowess after his falling out with All might, and a combination of the previous two. Genius-Level Intellect: Aside from his Quirk, Nighteye's strength lies with his intellect. He acted as the brains for All Might during their partnership. Nighteye uses his intelligence to come up with strategies to tackle situations and make sure the best outcome can be achieved. *'Teaching Ability': Sir Nighteye's Hero tutoring skills are notable, as he managed to convert the then underachieving Mirio Togata into a powerful hero student in less than a year. Quirk : Sir Nighteye's Quirk activates by first touching a target and then making eye contact with them. Once these conditions have been met, Sir Nighteye gains the ability to see the entirety of the target's future, second by second, for one hour. Sir Nighteye sees the future like frames of a film, and can only see the target from a third-person perspective and sometimes their surroundings. Sir Nighteye can only activate his Quirk once per 24 hours and has been shown that the future he sees is 100% accurate. However, recent events seem to suggest that Quirks that alter time in some way can affect the accuracy of his Quirk, possibly rendering the predicted outcomes moot and/or void. Equipment Hyper-Density Seals: Sir Nighteye's preferred weapon; special seals that weigh 5 kilograms (11 pounds) each. He can throw those objects with great force and accuracy. He wields those due to a humorous perception of what kind of weapon would best suit a salaryman. Battles & Events Trivia *Nighteye's surname is composed of the kanji for and , the "々" being an iteration mark. His first name means , which is a reference to his Quirk. *Nighteye's name and character could possibly be inspired by the DC Hero , who was the sidekick of Batman under the name Robin before parting ways with his mentor and donning his own hero name, Nightwing. **In addition, the color scheme of Nighteye, yellow, green, and red, may be based upon the traditional coloring of Robin's costume. *Nighteye's requirement to have people make him laugh at least once resembles the character from the series. **Coincidentally, Nighteye's sidekick, Bubble Girl, has a similar name to the Dragon Ball character , the pet monkey of Kaioh. *Nighteye appears to be a fan of Preyure (a reference to the anime series Precure). *It is mentioned that he took care of All Might's file work before their falling out. *Nighteye is the second known hero to die on screen in the series after Sajin Higawara. He is the fourth when counting Water Hose. *Nighteye's English voice actor, Brandon McInnis, is engaged to Tenya Iida's English voice actor, J. Michael Tatum. References Site Navigation pl:Sir Nighteye Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:Sidekicks Category:Internship Employers Category:Sir Nighteye's Hero Office Category:Deceased Category:Heroes Category:Former Pro Heroes Category:Characters from Tokyo